Partynauseous (песня)
"Partynauseous", стилизовано как "PARTYNAUSEOUS" - песня, написаная Леди Гагой в 2012 году. Первоначально, песня должна была стать сотрудничеством между Гагой и Кендриком для его дебютного альбома, good kid, m.A.A.d city в 2012. Она должна была выйти 6 сентября, 2012, за месяц до альбома. Релиз песни был отложен из-за разногласий между командами Гаги и Ламара. Песня использовалась как интерлюдия в туре Гаги, the ARTPOP Ball в 2014. Информация Гага заявила, что в песне поется о ее неудачном опыте в Джакарте в июле 2012 года, где она отменила свое выступление в рамках тура The Born This Way Ball Tour из-за сильной угрозы насилия со стороны исламских экстремистов, и как она желает "зажечь со страной" и заключить мир. http://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/235789058159284224 17 июля 2012, Тара Савело запостила фотографию Кендрика Ламара в студии с Гагой в Чикаго. 15 августа 2012 года, в твиттере Гага написала, что работает с Ламаром. 15 августа 2012, Гага в твиттере написала, что она работает над песней для альбома Ламара. Позже она обьяснила, что преподнесла эту песню Кендрику, и что их разговоры о жизни, видении любви Ламара и хип-хоп, открыли песне новое значение. Ламар описал свой текст в песне как темный, "но в ней есть пик света, который светит через надежду и отчаяние". Он также сказал, что это очень личная песня для обоих исполнителей http://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/235790090822119424 Во время чата на сайте Little Monsters, Гага рассказала, что песня была записана в жанре "хип-хоп/поп/с намеком на техно". Треклист альбома Ламара был озвучен 4 октября 2012 года и в нем отсутствовал трек "PARTYNAUSEOUS". 4 октября 2012, Гага рассказала почему она не вошла в треклист: :"Я извиняюсь перед своими фанатами за ситуацию с песней Partynauseous. Я должна пояснить кое что вам. Когда я сотрудничаю с артистом, я работаю с ними душа в душу, а не с их лейблом или менеджментом. Это чисто креативный и органический процесс. Я люблю своего дорогого друга Кендрика, но я не была готова пойти на компромисс в музыкальном направлении с его командой. Именно поэтому эта песня неизданна. У меня очень определенное видение в качестве продюсера и автора песен, оно всегда у меня такое. Эта песня будет издана позже, для другого проекта. Я люблю вас, и я советаю вам послушать его музыку, он талантлив." В ноябре 2012 года, МТВ взяло интервью у T-Minus, в котором он упоминул песню: "Из того что я понял, что у команды Гаги и команды Ламара были разногласия. У песни очень классный бит." Выступления Tabs Туры= Table Текст песни Table Hands up I, I want to come and make peace with you but they won't let me, no, they won't let me through I don't mind if they a-arrest me 'cause I'm wearing my Versace Why can't we just, put on a smile and a buzz buzz buzz buzz We all might be sick Whether it's at first or after a few drinks we're gonna unite, don't they? We're currently set from the East I'm from Jakarta-a-a We PARTYNAUSEOUS 'cause I seem to problem with ya We're currently set from the West My name is Lady Gaga We PARTYNAUSEOUS 'cause I seem to problem with ya Nod, if you wannna be high with the enemy It's a test and you better do your best Nod, if you wanna make love with the enemy Go and love, Baby smoke it up till we're high Now jump! In a way exhausting with problem solving Drink 'till she's attractive We're PARTYNAUSEOUS coming from diplomatic Our problem plastic Making that peace attractive we're PARTYNAUSEOUS References Категория:Песни Категория:Песни для других артистов Категория:Кендрик Ламар Категория:Невыпущенные песни Категория:Песни в туре ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball